


Fancy Flowers

by prayingforcalamities



Category: British Actor RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayingforcalamities/pseuds/prayingforcalamities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is Sam and Dean’s sister. One day they get a case in which families who moved to certain house in Maine would die. The Winchesters take a visit to this house and they find the new owner is Mr. Hiddleston, they will have to resolve this case before this famous actor (also the reader´s celebrity crush) has a terrible faith like the previous owners.</p><p>Tumblr request:<br/>http://blackwingdean.tumblr.com/post/125555973541/fancy-flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's live an apple pie life!

“Seriously (Y/n) I was just being nice towards her.”

“Dean.” She raised a brow towards his brother and as much as he tried to look innocent, she knew he wasn’t. Stretching her hand towards him Dean sighed and handed her twenty dollars as they entered the motel room they were currently staying near Georgetown, Massachusetts after a salt n’ burn.

“Thank you” She said cheerfully shoving ten dollars in her pocket and placing the food they had just bought on the table where the middle brother, Sam, was with his laptop.  

“Guess who lost the bet, Sammy” (Y/n) handed him the rest.

“Seriously?” He turned his body to look at the blond man who was laying in the bed “It was no long than an hour and you lost?”  

“Hey, you’d had lost too if you had seen her!”  

“According to him she looked a bit like Scarlett Johansson”  She said as she took out the sandwich she had bought to herself from the bag. Dean just rolled his eyes  rather dramatically  and took his own food walking towards the bed to watch some TV.  

The three of them had bet Dean wouldn’t last a week without trying to hit on a girl after he had done that at least ten times last week. Dean obviously said he would win but as you could see he did not.  

“So have you gotten any case?” The younger one said as he handed him a salad.

“Actually I did” He turned the screen towards her and she leaned closer reading what was written in black letters in the screen. It was about a couple and their son, that had sold their house a day before the one they died a month ago from a gas leak in Maine.

“Gas leak? Doesn’t sound our type of cases.”  She raised a brow and the screen had changed into a page in Word with more writing and some names.

“Five families in 18 years have died in there?” She asked

“Yep, and there´s more. I was researching the house history and it was built in the 1900´s. I couldn’t find the names of the first people who lived there but I did find that at least twenty nine families have died ever since. They all consist of two parents and a kid.” She was about to ask something but was cut by him  "Wait. It gets weirder, there has  _only_  been two exceptions.“ Sam said as he clicked some things in the keyboard. Dean by this point had approached them and stood behind Sam looking at what appeared in the screen.

"A woman in the 60´s  and a man in the 80´s.  _Cause of death: suicide_. One cut her wrists the other was found hanging in the ceiling. No connection but buying the house.” He turned the electronic for the three being able to see the old articles.  

“Where?” Dean asked  

“An hour and a half from here, it’s at the outsides of Portland.”

“Awesome. We leave in two hours”  

 

The song ‘Dream on’ was muffling playing in the impala as both Dean and (Y/n) stopped in front of the house at 9:00 p.m. A two story ivory house with a wrap around porch stood gracefully in front of them. It had the perfect facade, full of promises of an apple pie life, and promises of being a place where you could live with peace until you´re old with great-great grandchildren and finally  die of natural causes.

“Are you sure this is the house?” Dean asked as he eyed the house from floor to ceiling.

“It´s the address that Sam gave me and it looks like the one in the photo.” She replied as she put her phone back in her pocket.

 

“Found anything?” Dean called from upstairs

“Nope!” She replied from the first floor. They had split to check the house, an hour had passed  by and they had found nothing. Nothing strange happened, anything out of normal was found. (Y/n) had gone bored by now. You could find her now tapping with her knuckles the walls to see if anything happened, meanwhile Dean was talking through the phone with Sam in the kitchen.  

“ _Come on ghosty, ghosty_ ” She mumbled “ _I´m not going to hurt you_ ” She walked through an empty corridor illuminated just by the light of the other room and the faint one of the moon that entered through the window at the end of it. She kept tapping her knuckles at the wall 'calling’ the ghost.  

Solid knock were all she received until a faint one appeared making her stop right in her place as soon as she heard it.

“What?” Tapping again in the same spot a little echo was notorious. Taking out her knife she begun to rip the olive green wallpaper out of it. An opening the size of her forearm in the wallpaper let her see the contrast between the old dark former wood and one of a paler colour that wasn’t meant to be there.  

_“Who are you?”_

_“Oh we are from the real state agency. We are just checking the house.”_

_“We?”_

(Y/n) walked closer hearing  two men talking two rooms from where she was. One of them was Dean and as she got neared she had noticed a heavy British accent too.

_“(Y/n)! Come here, please!”_

She stepped into the living room in response to her brother calling and felt how she froze the minute she put a foot there, not because of the cold temperature of a ghost or the weather but because of the man that stood a few feet from Dean.

Dean just threw her a knowing smirk and grabbed her arm pulling her closer. “I was just telling  _Mr. Hiddleston_ we were just checking the house for him.”  

In front of her, she couldn’t believe, stood a well known British actor wearing a hoodie and some jeans. From all things that had happened to her during her hunting year she never,  _never,_   _ **never**_  expected this to happen. She had gone speechless, but thanks to Dean who elbowed her in the ribs she found her voice.

“Ah yes… We were checking for any gas leaks, or any inconvenience for you.”

“I see, but I´m sorry I don´t get how you got inside since I got the keys.”  

“Oh that…We´re sorry. We thought you still had not gotten here. A little miscommunication I´m afraid.” She smiled sheepishly “Don’t be worried we just arrived a few minutes ago” She lied.

Tom just nodded in understanding, but not fully convinced “I suppose then it’s fine. Do you have anything that could prove it? You seem really good people but you know, just in case”  

“Sure.” She took out of one of her pockets one fake ID that said building inspector. Dean checked his pockets “I think I left mine in the car” he said with a  little smile of embarrassment but the Brit was convinced just with (Y/n)’s . Here she was mentally palming herself in the back for being paranoid enough and had decided to take one just in case.  

“It’s fine with (Y/n)’s…” He paused looking at him with questioning in his eyes. 

“Dean” He presented himself stretching his hand the other man took smiling.

“Dean. Nice to meet you.” Both smiled and let go. Now he turned to look at the girl “Well I arrived here last night and didn’t find any inconvenience with the house. I´m afraid your assistance won’t be necessary” His blue eyes almost killed her,  as they look as if it really hurt him the two won’t need to stay longer and do 'their’ job.

“It´s fine then, however if you hear something or smell something like sulfur or any drop  of temperature in certain spots, just give us a call” She wrote her number down on a piece of paper handed it  to him “We might come check later, is that fine with you?”  

“Very much” He smiled at her in that way she had only seen in movies and as far as the conversation had gone she was surprised she hadn’t exploded because of him already “I’ll call you then if anything happens”    
  


“Did you know?” She asked Dean as soon as they entered the impala  

“What? That the new owner was  _Loki_? Hell no, I didn’t.” He replied starting the car    
She just sighed resting back in the seat “If Sam knew I’m going to kiss him, then I’m going to kill him.”


	2. Anyway, what's real nowadays?

It was like entering a furnace. Sweat trickled down his forehead and neck, the intense heat embracing him felt as if his skin was about to peel from his skeleton and his lungs were about to collapse. In front of his aquamarine eyes red stains spread through the milky chest of a moribund young girl, conscious but she was closer to losing it. Gripping tight the counter behind him he felt how his breathing had begun to become harder as an overwhelming morose feeling joined with rage spread through his chest. Two strong and powerful emotions he never had experienced and that made him want so badly to cut his breathe away permanently. _What is this?_

The actor's heart was beating fast enough to rip his ribcage. His white shirt was sticking to his chest and he felt how he suddenly felt his hands slipping through the white countertop. Trembling he rose slowly his hands afraid of what he might encounter. All the right to be afraid he had, seeing what his eyes met.

He might had let out a whimper but he didn’t pay enough attention as he looked in shock at his hands along with his white shirt covered in the same crimson substance the girl laying in the cold floor of the kitchen was shedding.  _This isn't real. What the hell is going on? Oh my god, this isn't happening..._

The pale girl through her wet lashes shot at him a look of mixed fear with anger and mumbled something he couldn’t quite decipher.  He had to get out of here, he had to wake up from whatever wicked vivid nightmare he was currently trapped in.

Between the increasing sounds of his heart beating like drums announcing a sacrifice he had to cover his ears as the sounds of whispers transformed into screams burying in his ears like daggers. It was too much to bear in that moment and he had begun to scream from the pain and the mixed emotions. Curled up beside the base cabinets crying, he had begun to slip down to the floor. The last sunrays creeped through the window illuminating his lying body, he could hear the faint noise of a knocking as his watery eyes slowly gave in and closed.

It was around 4:00 p.m. when at the motel the tall brunette brother dressed with a black business suit and a blue tie entered the room where his siblings were. Both were sitting in a table one with a book sprawled in front of her; the other with a laptop giving some further investigation to the house. At least that was half an hour ago before Dean said “Do I go with you or leave you and your boyfriend actor some time alone for, you know, get to know each other a little more?” with a teasing smile and (Y/n) replied with a “Nah, I’m going to let you have him for a while, you might learn some tricks.”  And winked.

The innocent (not that innocent) teasing and replying intensified and both ended arguing through the table forgetting about the research in front of them. Probably they didn’t even know by now what were they even arguing about. Sam just sighed at the scene in front of him and begun to take off his coat and tie placing them in the back of a chair.

It was a lost cause trying to grab their attention by calling their names or clearing his throat; he had spent enough time to know when they weren’t going to shut up, so he just walked towards them placing his hands in their mouths shutting them up earning a rather comical frowned expression from both.

“So I spoke with this old lady who told me more or less the story about the house.” Sam spoke giving a look of _´if you please promise you won’t sass each other to death after I take my hands off. I’ll tell you´._ Dean and (Y/n) just shot a look to each other and then looked at Sam with agreeing eyes. That in Winchester language meant _‘OK, but this isn’t over yet.´_

Sam took his hands from their mouths and both remained silent giving their full attention towards him. “Mrs. Rogers used to be the house’s neighbour before she moved into the elderly house. Apparently the house was built in 1915 more or less and she said that a family, the Bannisters…”

“Like in _Game of Thrones_? Like in…” Dean had interrupted and proceeded making a deep kind of funny voice “ _A Lannister always pays its debts?”_

“No, that’s _Lannister_ , with an _L_ , this ones are _Bannisters_ with a _B_. Anyway, the Bannisters moved the same year she was born around 1920 so basically she became best friend with their daughter Isabelle.”

“So I guess this means she knows what the hell it’s going on with the house” (Y/n) said

“Not exactly. She was the last one who last saw them though.” Sam grabbed a chair and sat down to tell them the whole story.  
Isabelle and her mother’s relationship never was a good one, they fought constantly for the most little detail like a misplaced cup or a stain on the floor. One afternoon his father left her in the house after school and went back to his work. She was meant to be going with her friend Anna after school but she had gotten sick and change of plans, Isabelle went home that afternoon.

The house was silent something weird since her mother loved hearing music while she was alone and always she would find her listening to her favourite records; it didn’t even matter what time of the day it was.

Isabelle called for her, nothing. She called for her again and she got no response either. ´ _Maybe she went to visit the neighbours´_ she thought.

It wasn’t until she went upstairs and heard some noises. Something like moans and tiny whimpers, like if some woman was in pain. Even though her mother and she didn’t have the _“Mother and Daughter Relationship of the Year Award_ ” she still got concerned she might be hurt. So she walked towards the source of the noises at the right side down the hall. Getting nearer to her parent’s bedroom door she noticed it was ajar. Placing her hand on the door about to open it more she noticed through that 4 inch crack two people on the bed. There it was her mom naked with her head thrown backwards begging for more to her brother in law.  Her mother didn’t notice her presence even though she was sure her little gasp was loud enough to make them turn their heads to the door. She covered her mouth with her hand, and apparently that day she discovered how cynic his uncle could be, for he noticed her presence and all he did was wink at her as he kept fucking her mother in her parent’s bed.

Days passed by and Isabelle had grown colder towards her mother, she barely spoke a word towards her and she avoided being in the same room almost all the time. It was difficult when her uncle came to the house and smiled as if nothing was going on, and every once in a while when their eyes met he would give her a dark look of _´don’t you dare tell someone about it’_ and suddenly it’ll morph  into a smile in a way she shivered of how creepy it looked.

“So creepy uncle, probably paedophile?” Dean said

“Could it be….Oh right! Wait…” Sam said standing up and moving towards where he had left his suit coat “Mrs. Rogers gave me some pictures” He took out a little envelope from his coat and took out three old photographs in black and white and placed them on the table. “It’s a family photo from the Bannisters like two or three years before they died. One of Mrs. Rogers with Isabelle and one of Isabelle’s uncle. I think his name was James.”

(Y/n) took the family photo meanwhile Dean took the other two. The mother’s name was Alice, she was a pretty woman, wearing a black dress (or at least in the photo that’s how it looked) down to her knees. She had curly hair covered by a cloche hat and a smile on her face as big as the Chesire’s cat. Beside her was a man (her spouse, whose name was Owen) with a suit and a moustache.

 _´Well even with the moustache he looks rather handsome´_ (Y/n) thought.

Between them stood a young girl, possibly around her fourteens, with long hair falling down her shoulders covering part of her white dress.

“Hey, (Y/n)…” Dean interrupted her thoughts. His eyes fixed in one of the photos with furrowed brows. “Don´t you think he looks a bit like your boyfriend?” He said turning the photograph of the uncle towards her.

“Boyfriend?” Sam said with a slight frown and Dean shrugged

“Loki is the new owner. I thought you knew.” (Y/n) leaned closer widening her eyes at how similar both men were. It was like seeing Tom wearing a suit in a black and white photograph with much less quality. (Y/n) took the photograph between her fingers trying to find any difference between them. Spookily, none she found.

“They told me some Huddlestom, Huddlesomething…”

“Hiddleston. Tom Hiddleston is the new owner. He is the actor that plays Loki.” Sam raised his brows and nodded in realization. _Oh so that’s his name._

“Sam, how did Isabelle die?” (Y/n) interrupted placing the photograph back in the table.

Isabelle, how did she die? Good question.

Going back to ninety thirty something, when Isabelle was 16 or 17. After she found out the affair of her mother with her uncle, she had gone so quiet even his father noticed. Isabelle didn’t say a thing, afraid of getting his father heart shattered into pieces, because he loved so much her mother and in that times it was still the times of _‘what would the people say?’_. However, those two weren’t the exact main reasons she stayed quiet but that, Mrs. Rogers, she once saw her friend with her uncle in the back of the house while her mother was busy in the kitchen. It looked as if he had threatened her or something since Mrs. Rogers remembered seeing her friend after that, paler than a white sheet of paper and acting as if nothing had happened.

It was one month later in her mother’s birthday when the tragedy happened. Isabelle had told everything to Mrs. Rogers that same day in tears, as she couldn’t handle any more months of bearing a painful secret and seeing how those two got away with it while his father worked so hard for them and loved both so much.

It was a party, people were comfy chatting with each other. Mostly adults she didn’t had any idea how their boring conversation produced any laughter at all. Isabelle was alone in the kitchen with a cup in her hands waiting for this hypocritical party to be over. Waiting to finally say everything and get rid of this pain in her chest.

It wasn’t until she heard people laughter transform into gasps and silence, she left the cup and went quickly to the living room just to see her father in the middle of it with his eyes closed and not breathing.

Help came and they said her father was dead. A heart attack apparently, but Isabelle thought different and she could almost feel her teeth breaking from the strength she had clenched her jaw with rage.

The people eventually were gone after midnight, her mother was outside saying her goodbyes. Mrs Rogers was sitting in the living room comforting Isabelle when James (her uncle) came inside. That’s when she couldn't hold it anymore and confronted him, screamed at him with tears falling down her cheeks. Isabelle asked her to leave them alone, and as much as she didn't want to, her mother (Mrs. Rogers’ mother) called for her from outside. So she left, she left hearing how they moved to the kitchen and how they argued and the discussion was getting more intense each step she moved further away.

She left with tears gathering below her eyes and after that night she heard no more about the Bannisters.

“So I think it’s a vengeful spirit. Probably Isabelle or the father.” Sam said once he was done.

“There has only been two exceptions right? A woman and a man. What if those two exceptions were because those two people reminded her of her mom and his uncle?” Dean commented. “I mean it would make sense, that those two were the exceptions.”

“That’ll mean…” (Y/n) now spoke “Oh god. We have to go get Tom. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three (and last) will include more interaction between Tom and the reader than in this last two


	3. This is how I disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late nonetheless here it is. Longer than the other 2 parts and also this is the last one. I hope you enjoyed it!

Thomas woke up jumping from the tub filled with cold water burning his skin. With eyes widened, eyebrows raised and pulled together he moved brusquely splashing the transparent liquid all around as he tried to abandon it in search of a dry surface.  Two soft yet firm hands held his chest, hushing him down. 

“Hey, it’s O.K. Calm down” Disoriented and shocked his frenetic eyes tried to figure out where he was and saw a woman he could recognize.  (Y/n), she was now drying his curls with a towel taking them from his face and removing the excess of water as she helped him step out of the tube. “You were burning with fever, we needed to lower it down.” She explained and wrapped another dry towel around the shivering man.  The room was silent for a moment with the exception of drops splashing to smithereens in the floor and the clattering noise Tom’s teeth made for his shivering jaw.

“Get rid of that clothes or you’ll get sick. I put some in the bed for you.”  Her tone was similar to how she held him a moment ago with her hands. It was soft yet it was strict. Almost like the ones mums would use when you were sick because you didn’t do that one thing they told you like wearing a sweater or not eating too much candy.

“(Y/n)” Came a knock at the opened door and Sam standing under the threshold. He noticed the blonde man trembling like a kid standing next to his sister at the bathroom’s door and gave him a polite little smile in acknowledgement.

“Came here to tell you we found the thing you told us so you stay meanwhile with him behind the salt line” He said.

 _Salt line?_ The Brit eyes narrowed and noticed in the door and windows salt spread in a thick line. Slowly, when his mind once again cleared and he had processed what just happened, that’s when he thought of something; _what it’s going on?_

“Wait, who are you?” Tom asked the tall man before (Y/n) could reply, he turned to look at her “What are you doing in here? I thought you were a building inspector.” His voice was a bit shaky from the low temperature in his body. It frustrated him, he tried to sound firm but his voice betrayed him, he hated this feeling of not being able to control his own jaw from threatening of breaking his teeth.

Sam and (Y/n) shared a look and she let out a small sigh “Here’s the deal. We are hunters, we kill scary things. There’s a ghost on your house which probably wants to kill you and lucky for you it’s in our division.”

Tom’s eyes squinted “What? No. Seriously, _what are you doing here?”_

“ _That_ that I just told you.” She turned to look at him and lifted a brow. As usual, he didn’t believe her. “What happened to you before we arrived? I bet it was something strange.” _Alright that sounded kind of crappy_ , she thought but shook it away and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“…” Tom bit his lip thinking “Yes. You’re right. I saw something, I felt something. I don’t know it felt as if I was having a really horrible nightmare.”

“Involving a murder? Maybe a pretty girl with dark hair, white skin being the victim?” Tom nodded.

“Yep, definitely that’s our ghost” She said getting her arms back to her sides and turned towards Sam.  The flickering of the lights put the Winchesters in alert. They looked at each other and (Y/n) had begun to reach for her gun when the sound of someone running, hardly stomping in the floor, getting closer was heard. It happened all so fast, not leaving enough time for them to even realize what it was until a prominent shadow flashed behind Sam. Startled for the cold grazing in his back, he took his gun and pointed straight to the now empty hallway.

“We got to be quick with this” She said with her gun in her hands “Sam, stay with Tom. I’m going downstairs”

With her gun prepared in case something would jump on her, she went to the lower level. The night had already fallen and flooded the house. It was more noticeable down here as the gloomy shadows filled it. She walked behind the white couch in the living room looking for Dean. She called his name but no response.

 _Goddammit answer soon_ she thought as she kept going with blind steps trying to not trip on something and paint her face on the ground.

_Crack!_

She heard coming from the side of the living room opposite to the kitchen that she had noticed let to a studio and a couple more rooms. Getting her finger closer to the trigger a shadow was caught by her eyes approaching her the moment she was turning around the corner. She fell backwards as something crashed against her.

 _“(Y/n)!”_ Dean’s deep voice spoke and his calloused hands caught her before she reached the floor.

“Dean!” She said almost breathless “What the hell! I almost shoot you!” (Y/n) spoke perplexed.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you!” Dean pulled her back to her feet and placed his gun back in his jeans “I took off the wallpaper, something is sealed behind. I need a bit of help taking off the wood if we need to do this quick. I already started hearing the ghost and it’s getting kinda creepy. I feel like in freaking _Insidious_.”

Something heavy falling down, shooting and a loud groan got them moving upstairs without hesitation. “Sam!” Dean shouted, (Y/n) following him from behind. “I’m fine!” Came Sam’s reply, a couple of seconds later both arrived the room.

“What the hell happened here?” Dean said with eyes widened standing in the door. The room was a mess, books splayed down the floor for a fallen bookshelf. A desk was flipped over, the walls were scratched and the bed was moved to be right beside the window. Tom had three red lines of about 4 inches  with some blood dripping from them in his forearm, she noticed this when he stretched his arm to help Sam stand up.

“The salt line was broken.” Sam said tersely once he was back on his feet making Tom seem small next to him. The actor was surprisingly calm. Well at least he looked like at plain sight but the way his shoulders were tense and how his lips were in a thin line was what told (Y/n) he was indeed frightened. He was really frightened but tried to process it as if it was a robbery or something of the mundane and not a supernatural occurrence (which ten minutes ago he thought it was part of the fiction world) in his bedroom.

“Alright, we’ve been just wasting time, and the whole point here was being quick” Dean said “Sam you and me get a look in creepy thing behind the wall. You come with us. (Y/n) help him with that scratch”

 

Downstairs, they made a circle around the couch where (Y/n) was now sitting and cleaning Tom’s cuts. “How long have you been doing this?” Tom asked, (Y/n) was holding softly his wrist as she cleaned the blood dripping down the cuts. It hurt, his forearm felt like boiling and his nerves were hypersensitive as every little touch send a bolt of pain.

“Hunting? It’s been a while.” She said, at the distance they could hear the two brothers trying to pull the wood away.

“You like it?” He winced when she put a bit of peroxide on his injuries

“Yeah. You get to save people. The job’s hard and messy sometimes but it’s nice getting to help someone… A few weeks ago we killed two vampires that they were hunting girls and torturing before either eating them or turning them. We got in time to save two girls around the age of sixteen. They weren't touched, something I’m really glad for, one was unconscious the other one was just tied. My brothers and I, we killed them. In the midst of the fight one of those sons of a bitch pushed me against a wall and I got a cut on my back with a loose iron and believe me when I say it hurt like hell, I got some stitches but it was worth it. I’ll have a scar for a while but now they’re back with their families. So yeah, I like it”

“That’s great, I mean the part of you saving the girls not the part of you cutting yourself. That part is awful.” He paused and both chuckled slightly “You’re really brave. I feel like a kid scared of a Yorkie standing next to you.” The corner of his lip twitched in starts of a smile making her smile as well.

“You know, you’re taking this too well. Most people freak out when they are told about ghost or vampires.”

“Darling, I’m scared as hell, I almost cried over there” He smiled sheepishly “ _Ow._ That hurt”

“Sorry” She gave him an apologetic little smile for she had accidentally pressed a bit hard on one of the wounds as she placed the bandage.

“I don’t know, I just kind of imagined all that stories weren’t just stories. That there was something deeper in them. Maybe, we weren’t just us and essentially there was something there hiding in the shadows. Of course, I would had prefer staying with the mystery for a while more and knowing those answers in different circumstances, but it isn’t that bad knowing there are people who go behind those creatures and getting to know one like you it’s quite a huge honour”

A faint pink colour crept in her cheeks with those last words. "I appreciate that. Thank you… Someone’s got to do the job, saving people, hunting things is like the family business.” She finished wrapping the bandage around Tom’s forearm, and gave him back his arm. (Y/n) already missed those little touches and how she was holding his arm, but didn’t let it show. _Come on don’t act like a teenager, you’re just a passer-by._

The man moved his wrist in little circles and slid his fingers through the white cotton, occasionally turning his forearm as to inspection it. “Thank you very much.” he said sincerely.

_“Fuck!”_

Dean’s voice was heard from the distance along with a loud thump. (Y/n) stood up from the couch hearing his brother. “Dean! Sam!” She called and her fingers slid down to where her gun was shoved in the pockets of her navy blue jeans. The lights in the living room shut down leaving a grim darkness behind embracing them. Tom was now standing next to her with an expression in his face meaning he was preparing himself to whatever was to come.

Something was heard upstairs. They looked up to the wooden ceiling when they heard something right up their heads was being dragged. It continued, she could notice a few scratches were heard along with it and _was that a gasp?_ Following the gloomy sound with their eyes, he could count that it moved at least four meters before it came to a total silence.

She turned to look at Tom but stopped when her eyes passed through the stairs and saw a silhouette there. There stood someone and both, even as if they couldn’t see the ghost’s face, they felt the presence of eyes shoving a raging gaze straight at them. (Y/n) could notice through the darkness the faint curves in the dead one that spoke it was a she.

Without hesitation, the female took her gun between her hands and pointed to the ghost who surprisingly didn't move and shot at it leaving a faint smoke behind. She heard nothing from her brothers and it was starting to weight on her. Grabbing Tom’s hand she placed on his palm her gun “Know how to use it?” Tom nodded.

“Good.” She leaned down taking out of her right shoe a knife and flipped it through her fingers. “We are going there. Shoot first, ask questions later.”

Both walked cautiously through the hall. It was an understatement saying Tom guts were cold with fear. With every step he take he could feel as if something was right behind him. The paranoia of the ghost popping out of every open door they passed by or of something grabbing his feet and dragging him into the darkness was overwhelming. It was even more if he thought something like that happening to (Y/n).

For one reason, if something took her and leave him alone he wouldn’t know what the hell to do.

For another reason, he didn’t want her in danger.

Something silly, he thought, for what she has told him she is every day in danger. It wasn’t weird that he wanted to protect her, right? She didn’t need it though, and probably he admired her for that. The second she stepped in his house, then with a fraudulent badge, he had noticed she was a strong woman, being true she had being much stronger than what he thought. In all the senses of the word. He could handle bruises and broken bones but she most probable had handled worst. She had a mark creeping out of her shirt right in the middle of her chest that had in some point caught his attention. It must be from years ago but the way it was displayed in her skin meant that it was deep, he couldn’t imagine how deep exactly but thinking about it was painful. She ran towards her brothers once they spot them at the end of the hall. First towards the blonde one laying in the floor and then towards the other who had fallen with his back against the wall in a sitting position.

“Thank god” She sighed “They’re just unconscious.”

“What does the ghost want?”

“Probably revenge. She’s angry, her mother got some fun with her uncle. Father died suddenly and the other three weren’t seen again after that night. We think she’s been killing families of three people because of her rage.”

“But what about me? I mean I’ve got no wife or kids. What would she want with me?” Tom looked at her utterly confused about it.

“Well…” She bit her lip thinking for a moment still sitting in her knees in the floor “We think the solo kills are because they look like her mother and uncle. Unfortunately, the uncle is exactly like you.”

 _“Oh”_ He stayed silent “Well that explains it.”

“I’m sorry you’ve got to go through this.” She stood up and gave her brothers a quick look before taking the salt and put a circle around them just in case the ghost decided to join the nap party those two were having “Come on. We’ve got to stop this”

Luckily, Sam and Dean had removed enough wood planks from the wall enough to let both in, Tom had to lower his head a bit but both managed to cross. He walked by the side of (Y/n) carrying the gun she had given to him back in the living room. It was pitch black there. The darkness that embraced that hidden place was too much paranoia wasn't a surprise at all even if they still had not moved and inch from the entrance.

Taking out her phone and putting on the video to have some consistent light from it. _(Seeing the video recorded later? Hell no, she was going to erase it with her eyes closed)_ It was enough light for both of them to see and not trip. In front of them stairs stretched down fainting into the blackness. This must be the basement. Both looked at each other and she gave her a small nod before getting inside.

The wood was old and it cringed every once in a while, the stairs to the bottom where more than she thought it’ll be for a regular basement but they managed to go downstairs. The white light illuminated a few shelves with old stuff like clocks or a radio. Old furniture getting in the way, very old thinking this could have been sealed still in the 1900’s. A pink dusty couch inviting in a creepy way and an old piano long forgotten where one of the things she found that caught her attention. They must had been beautiful in their time.

What they were looking for? Honestly she had no idea. She only wished she didn’t have to break a wall or rip out the floor. The basement was much bigger than what she thought there were two rooms, the one they were standing and one that connected through a threshold with no door. _Why did they need such a big basement? Is it really that necessary?_ She thought as she walked still with phone in hand down the last steps.

There was when a horrible smell assaulted her nostrils and made her stomach twist up to her throat. She wasn’t the only one affected, Tom too made a displeased grunt and covered his mouth and nose.

“What’s that smell?” He asked almost coughing.

“I think we found it. It must be, years sealed that door; humidity, dust, old furniture, probably dead animals and a corpse are an awful mix.” She pressed her nose with two fingers trying to avoid any glimpse to enter. “God, it’s gross. Not even hell smelled like this.” She spoke that last sentence with a much low voice, mostly to herself. Luckily Tom didn’t catch it.

As they made their way between compilations of boxes made of wood and others of cardboard an old record player and the pink couch they crossed the threshold with a spider web as door replacement. What was in front of them, made Tom look away for he thought he was about to bring back his lunch. Two corpses laid ungracefully in the floor. They weren’t exactly laid, mostly like if someone had thrown them there like a sack of potatoes. Also there were two recent dead rats just three inches away from her shoes. _Oh what a wonderful smell this was to a really green (Y/n)!_

“YOU!” A rather demonic screech was heard from behind them, making their hair stood from the startle.

They both turned around to spot a woman with hair to her shoulder and a pale yellow dress tainted in crimson. (Y/n) was soon in front of Tom as to create a barrier from the ghost and him.

“Traitor!” She screamed, her eyes were wild and her face muscles looked so tense they were about to rip off her face and soon she lunged towards them. Tom swallowed a gasp and she threw some salt to her making her disappear into smoke. Not a second of peace was for them for as soon as she was gone, she came back. This time taking the young woman from her shoulders with a tight clawing grip and throwing her against a wall so hard the musky glass jars in a shelf in that wall crashed against the floor. One breaking so hard a piece of glass scratched her hand.

Her back stung from the impact against the wall, she didn't notice the real pain until she tried to stand up and a loud painful moan escaped her lips when she felt as if something twitched in her left shoulder and dragged her back down to the floor. She heard the loud noise of the gun and a soft very much British voice spoke to her.

“(Y/n)!” She saw Tom kneeling by her side “Are you hurt?”

She wrinkled her nose as pain shoot like a bullet from her arm “Yeah.” She tried standing up again and again she felt like needles in her shoulder dragging her back down “No. I think she popped out my shoulder. Where is she?”

“I shoot her. Let me help you” He gently helped her stand up from the dirty floor

“Care to help with this?” She said pointing with a tilt of her head towards her popped out shoulder and stood closer “Just do it quick.” She shut her eyes tightly and pressed her lips expecting the pain she knew very well it was about to come the minute she felt his big hands on her skin. What happened next let her in the verge of tears as he took her arm and twisted it around sending jolts of unbearable pain through all her nerves.

“What the hell!?” She cried out now with her face against the wall. Why is he doing this? He wouldn’t do that.

“He has to die. Along with you and your brothers for trying to protect him.” His deep voice said so close to her ear, but it wasn't his at all. It sounded angrier and at the same time morose.

“Mrs. Bannister?” Her voice broke and a hot wet tears rolled down her cheeks “Alice. He’s not James.”

“Oh you like him, don't you?” Alice tightened the grip Tom's hand had on her wrist making (Y/n) bit back the curse that she was about to spit. That was going to leave a really serious bruise. “You whore, you think he’s going to be good with you! He was mine and I was his, but he betrayed me, he killed my dear Isabelle and Owen.” His voice broke as sentiment flooded that statement. (Y/n) clenched her jaw trying to hold back her painful crying. Alice had stopped twisting her arm but her grip was strong still and she just wished she didn’t move any further or else her arm would be broken or worse.

“Alice, what he did was terrible, but he is dead. He died long time ago, that man you’re currently in, his name is Thomas and he is nothing like James.” Her voice was soft trying to calm the ghost, but she knew this would be hard, scratching the line of impossible. How could a few empathetic words sooth a tortured long lost soul? At least she had to try.

Her back roughly met the cold wall and her eyes locked with the sea blue in front of her, but they weren’t Tom’s. No. This ones were raging and were stabbing her throat with just one glance.

This face she was looking at wasn't the same sweet and joyful one she first met. This one was furious spilling poison and burning her entirely. Of course she was afraid now. She was useless and pinned against the wall. The feeling of all her weight dropping down and making her stay still was overwhelming. She could see her gun peeking from Tom’s back pocket but she couldn't reach it, she could see her knife right beside her feet, but she couldn't reach it. The impotence of the moment was overwhelming and she needed to get the hell out of his deadly grip now. In less than a second this was all she could feel when she saw how his fist had taking impulse and was going straight to her face.

She flinched away and closed her eyes not ready at all for the pain, but it never came.

Her heart was pounding hard against her chest and when she dared to open her eyes she noticed Tom's body was away from her and the ghost was leaving him and had begun to burn. She could hear the screaming of the woman but it was distant, everything was, even the voice of Sam who was now in front of her calling her name or Dean’s voice who was standing at the other side of the room. It was all blurry and indecipherable, she felt her breathing heavy and her eyelids were heavy. Then just blackness.

 

The sun bleeding through the curtains found the right spot where her resting eyes were,tearing her apart from Morpheus sweet arms.

“Whoa! easy there tiger” Dean spoke holding her still as she practically jumped from the bed in attack mode. Disoriented, panting and sweating she met his green iris, the adrenaline fading slowly she felt everything spin and groaned placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Ugh, what just happened?” She asked with furrowed brows and an eye closed for the dizziness.

“You fainted, your arm is better, luckily that bitch didn't break it” Dean sat down in the edge of the bed looking at her

That bitch? She looked confused for a moment then her eyes widened in realisation “Alice! Tom, is he alright? Did you get her out of him?”

“We burned the corpses before she could do something to the two of you. He’s fine, he's downstairs with Sam. I’m gonna call him, he said he wanted to see you when you woke up.” He leaned closer with a little smirk “You got that guy over heels for you. I practically dragged him out of the room for him to rest”

Her cheeks felt warmer with that comment and hit his brother with his not bruised arm “Shut up”

 _“Ouch!”_ He looked at her with over exaggerated pain, she rolled her eyes.

“See ya’ later, kiddo” He messed with her hair and left her alone in the room. Her eyes travelled through the space looking at every detail, she knew this room. This was Tom's room, a few books were still in the floor from last night’s incident, but the bed and the desk was back to its place in the centre of the room.

There was a little knock on the door and it opened to reveal a Tom with an apologetic smile. “Hey” he spoke and made his way inside and walked towards her to stand next to the bed and sat when she tapped a space beside her.

“Hey, how you doing?” She asked and he sighed

“To be honest, horribly. I’m really sorry for what happened last night, I-“He was cut short by (Y/n) finger on his lips.

“It wasn’t your fault. I’m alright. Nothing’s broken see” She said moving the attacked arm it had a pretty bad bruise. Purple and black stains showed from it and it looked painful to see. Tom's look dropped when he noticed it.

“Hey” She shuffled closer to him “It wasn’t your fault. Alice was the one who did this, and being honest you practically saved my ass last night since we stepped out of that salt circle.” She  took her legs out of the sheets to seat by his side cross legged “I’m not mad at you for this. This wasn’t your fault.”

“I suppose you’re right” He looked at her again, of course he felt terrible about what happened. He was like that, he wouldn't harm someone ever on purpose and even when this happened he wasn’t conscious at all, a little guilt remained. Two arms wrapped around him making those thoughts fade away and he soon returned the hug both staying like that for a while. When she pulled away, he couldn't help the smile forming on his face. She was beautiful, her eyes the form of her lips when they pulled at the corners to make a smile, how the sun reflected on her hair, all that he saw without a single imperfection. She had mesmerized him in so many ways in so few moments since she passed through his threshold. In other words he found her unique and amazing.

He didn’t notice he was staring, much less he didn’t notice when he was getting closer to her face, or that she had done the same. He got lost when his lips pressed softly against hers. They fit perfectly and they were so soft it made him feel like if he was kissing again for the first time, cupping her jaw gently his thumb brushed her cheek. She placed a hand on his shoulder pulling him a bit closer and her hand slid gently to the top of his, those little touches were enough for him to feel a warm sensation run through his body.

They weren’t sure how much time they had stayed like that but it was enough for both of them to pull breathless and lock gazes. She would lie if she said she didn’t enjoy it or to say she hadn’t been drawn to him since she saw him. She knew about him being an actor but she met him and everything changed. He was different to what she thought, it was noticeable he had a really beautiful soul and that had drawn her to him even more. Now, that kiss was more than pleasant, it was blissful and soon she pulled him for another kiss.

This kiss was more heated and one of her hands slid to intertwine her fingers in his blonde curls at the back of his head. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer and letting himself get drunk with her essence.

They didn’t pass from passionate kisses or a few touches but it was enough for them to not leave the other’s mind in a long while. When the time came for (Y/n) to go back to the road. Tom was disappointed she had to leave. Sam and Dean had gone  outside leaving them some time alone.

Both were standing behind the front door. She now wearing a jacket and both stood in silence for a moment. “It was nice meeting you” He finally spoke and she chuckled softly grabbing him from the collar of his shirt and pulled him to meet his lips in a kiss. Tom couldn’t have the reasons to make her stay,  but even if (Y/n) stayed, that night Tom had to leave back to London for a family compromise he had to attend and after that he was going to film on Canada. They had just met, it was nonsense doing so, and besides there wouldn’t be any time for them with him being busy with his work.

“You’ve got my number.” She smiled but it a glimpse of sadness showed. “If you come back to the states, give me a call. Also if you feel chatty, I’m your girl to call.”

Tom chuckled at her comment and leaned closer, his hands resting on her hips “I will.” He leaned closer giving him a kiss of goodbye, their lips pressed together in promise of more for them to come.

“Behave, celebrity. I will keep my eyes on you” She grinned and separated from him, though she really didn’t want to. At the other side of the door she felt how the cold wind blew and messed with her hair but at least it didn’t get in her face for she pulled it back. She waved at him, the British man standing in the front door reciprocating her last goodbye.

"You sure? We can wait and let you stay for a while" Dean said standing next to the driver's seat door.

“Its fine, Cas said he had something important to show us, it would be rude to stand him up.”

The brother's chatted between themselves and she remained silent listening to the sound of an ACDC album starting to play lowly. Looking through the window of the Impala she saw the road and how the trees were beautiful and the sky even if it was cloudy there was a blue spot that reminded her of his eyes. It was a warm sensation in her chest that pulled a smile on her lips. It would not be easy forgetting him, apart from the whole thing about him being a famous actor, but those gentle and loving arms wrapped around her, those lips and this hunting would always be her favourite and she knew somehow this wasn’t going to be the last time she will have them

She was right.

Five years had passed by when they met again in Los Angeles. They talked and they laughed. They had fun, they catch up, they kissed and they ended up in the arms of passion that night.

Tom could notice (Y/n) was the same yet she was different. Her smile brought still that same warm sensation in his chest and she still looked as beautiful as he remembered her, perhaps now she was even more. It was in the way her eyes looked for a second, or how she stayed silent in some spots during the conversation as if she remembered something. Those were some things he noticed were different.

Five years had passed since that last encounter in his then house he had sold six months after that. Five years and Tom couldn't stop wondering what else had happened to her. What she had to go through or what she had seen. It broke his heart to think on the pain she could have gone through and that he couldn't be there to help her.

It wasn't fair to have to get used to a life like that. Something she did not choose but had to deal with it.

But now all that was over for her. She had told him, that now all that had ended and he felt a guilty happiness for that. He loved those words because now, he knew she could stay with him and never leave.

He promised to himself that night, when he saw how the moonlight showing from the curtains illuminated her resting body beside him and letting him see how peaceful she looked, that he will make this work. For it had gone five years since he first saw her and to this day he still thought of her like if she had been with him for all his life. That fire from that first kiss was still there when they kissed again and even as it would sound crazy spoken out loud that promise, he would hold to it.

What Tom didn’t know was that (Y/n) had thought and promised the same thing to herself.


End file.
